Christmas with Earth's Mightiest Heroes
by beckylynn311
Summary: A collection of Avengers Christmas adventures. Peggy's alive, Bucky has been found and live for The Avengers seems to be going well long enough to have a festive Christmas. Don't let the T rating convince you that this isn't a Christmas Fluff fest!
1. An Honest to God Tree

Peggy waited by the door for Steve who was holding the rental keys for the SHIELD rendezvous. Their christmas house looked wonderful and idyllic. It had been like pulling teeth to get Tony away from his Malibu retreat and agree to spend Christmas in the snow, but Pepper convinced him. The rest of the group would be arriving in a few days to spend the holidays. Even the Bartons would be joining them, which made the large estate they had rented seem less frivolous since there would be 14 people under one roof in a week. A large english house with plenty of room and a huge yard to explore. The yard was covered up by a fresh blanket of snow that went up to their ankles. Her one foot was frozen.

"Hurry!" She pleaded, "It's bloody cold."

He laughed, "I'm going as fast as I can." He _wasn't_.

Steve unlocked the door and allowed Peggy to go in first, which she accepted happily. She went in and pulled her phone out to have JARVIS take over as the security device. There was state of the art security that she had no idea how to work. But they weren't going to go without it. The last thing they needed was a Hydra invasion during Christmas. The whole place was unbelievably secure.

Steve closed the door behind him. He took his coat off and then his damp shoes and went to help Peggy with her coat. She kissed his cheek, "Thank you darling."

 _Everything is well secure Ms. Carter. You'll be in good hands… metaphorically speaking._

Peggy smiled, "Thank you Mr. Jarvis." The computer program used to make her miss her old friend. But Tony had managed to capture his charm, which was his biggest trait.

He took a step back and examined the spacious and well furnished house. There wasn't a single decoration in sight, but it looked cozy enough. He could picture the place filled up with everyone planning on attending, "Do you know if Angie is going to come?"

She took her shoes off and left them where Steve had stashed his. So far she hadn't tried heels with the new foot other than testing them for Tony when he was putting the thing together, but she knew she would be able to. She looked down at the foot which was made out of the artificially created vibranium Tony had been testing out in all of his inventions lately. Like Bucky's arm it was as lifelike as it could be. Sensors had been put into her leg that made everything seamless. To be honest she tried not to think about how much technology was apart of her at the moment. She was an experiment, but she was in good company if that's what she was.

"I'm not sure.." Peggy sighed, "I mean, I'd like her to come, but I don't want to push her farther than she should be going. But she insisted that we not change plans for her. Stubborn as a mule."

"I guess we know that you have a type." Steve teased.

"Oh hush." Peggy walked into the living room and then around into the kitchen, "You know I was thinking about that on the plane ride over."

"What about?" Steve sat down on the couch and looked out at the snow.

Peggy walked in from the kitchen content with her brief wondering. Upstairs had to be massive if this was the downstairs. "About how different everything would be if the stars hadn'e aligned as the had. This could have turned into a rubbish love triangle like those terrible movies Trish had me watch. Both of you fighting over me, or whatever the plot was." Peggy walked behind the couch and kissed Steve's neck, "You're being very grown up about the whole thing." Her arms linked around his shoulders.

He put his hand on her arm, "She told me before we left, that back and the day she knew that if I ever popped up-that happening in the first place being unlikely- she couldn't live with herself if she kept you from me."

"I was a real sap back then." Peggy ran her hand through his blonde hair, that was damp from the flakes of snow.

He scoffed, "Back then?"

Peggy put her hands on her hips, "Back then?! I can assure you Steve that I am far from sappy. I believe the word for it is a Badass."

Steve stood up and made his way around the couch. He pulled her hands from her his and replaced them with his own, "I guess it's hard to see you as a badass after I saw you bawl over the end of that disney movie."

She rolled her eyes, "That's not fair, the house landed perfectly on the cliff! And they were happy! Up is a beautiful movie and I won't let you make fun of me for it."

He smiled for a moment and then picked her up in his arms, "Let's find a bedroom why don't we."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "That sounds like a wonderful plan."

The blankets wrapped around them both as they enjoyed the warm bed. Peggy was laying against Steve's chest her arm draped over him, "This is the first time we've been truly alone." Steve was running his fingers through her hair, "Not at the tower, not at the base, not at SHIELD."

"It's wonderful isn't it?" She traced his jaw with her finger, "The way I pictured it."

He nodded, "We should look for a place back home. Now that everything is settling down."

Peggy stretched out, "That would be wonderful. To get on with our life…"

Steve checked the clock on the side table, "What should we do with the rest of our day?"

Peggy sat up, but wrapped the blanket around her to stay warm, "Well, I think we should go to town."

Steve didn't do a good job at hiding his disappointment, "But We'd have to get dressed, and We'd have to _drive.."_ He just wanted to stay in bed with Peggy.

She smirked taking his reluctance as a compliment to her skills in bed, "But we need _food,_ and decorations… Clint made me promise we'd have a tree. And I asked if we can put lights up and they said we could." Peggy sang.

"You love Christmas don't you?"

" _I do."_ She grinned, "It was my grandmother's favorite and I got to come home on holiday from school. And modern Christmas is interesting, I've done my research."

Steve smacked his hands down on the comforter, "It guess we are going to town. You should drive though... I don't do well with the whole, other side of the road thing."

" _About that…"_ She got up out of bed and searched around for her clothes, "I've never actually learned how to drive."

"How could you never learned how to drive?" He could have sworn he'd seen her drive.

"I've been driven around my whole life.." she stepped into her pants, "Before the war I lived in the city or took trains, during the war I was driven, and after the war I had Jarvis and Howard."

He threw her the bra that he was laying on top of, "Don't tell Sam, or he'll insist on teaching you."

"What's wrong with learning from Sam?" She chuckled and went into the bathroom.

"He's a _terrible_ driver." Steve got up and got dressed himself.

"I can believe that."

* * *

Peggy walked down the rows of Christmas Trees in the lot. "The trees seem bigger than they did before."

Steve stopped to look at one that was about as tall as he was. They were looking for a big tree since the house _was_ big enough. "I wouldn't be surprised. We should pick one before someone figures out who we are." He said in a whisper.

She shrugged, "I don't think anyone will. We're dressed casually, no one will know." It was more of a faithful thought than a promise, "Worst case scenario we take pictures with someone."

"Yes. And we're shot at."

Peggy rolled her eyes and stopped at a Tree that seemed suitable, "You're so dramatic… how about this one?"

He nodded, "It's a good looking tree. Bucky's family always had this tiny tree. Like that tree in that Christmas Cartoon. It's all they had room for."

"I'm determined to have a wonderful tree." Peggy sighed and kept looking. That tree wasn't perfect. "We're going to do something-as a couple- without any assistance from Pepper, or Tony, or Natasha."

Steve chuckled, "Whatever you say, Peg."

"Oo this one?" Peggy gestured to a tree that was the perfect height to fit in the window.

"Yes." Steve smiled and nodded. He was cold, and he wanted to go home and make dinner.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic." She wasn't going to let the cold and tired Steve ruin her moment of Christmas cheer.

He shrugged, "This is your thing. _I don't_ have a chip on my shoulder about letting people help me."

She pursed her lips, "I don't either."

Steve laughed, "Sure yah don't."

An old man walked over who looked like he'd have quite a successful career as a mall Santa. His cheeks were bright red and he was even wearing a santa hat, "Can I help you two lovelies with anything?"

"Yes I believe we are about set to buy this tree." Peggy could see Steve try and look else where. He was always worried about being seen.

He beamed, "Of course! We'll just get it tied up for you and you'll be on your way.." the man turned, "JACKY. Come help these nice people out." Peggy missed English hospitality.

Jack, a young teenager bundled up in a hat and sweatshirt ran over. His sweatshirt had the Captain America shield logo. "Bloody hell.."

"Oh no." Steve mumbled.

"You're-" he pointed at Peggy, then pointed over to Steve, "and you're.. you two."

Steve had to accept that they had been spotted. Granted it could have been worse, "We are, you know I thought Britain would be safe." He muttered to Peggy.

"Can I like… have a picture or something?"

Peggy looked at Steve not sure if this was something normal. She guessed it was, Trish had to deal with this stuff sometimes. "How about after you get us our tree, and only if you keep it between us before we leave." She said lightly.

"Of course! But I'll need the picture so people know I was telling the truth." the kid quickly did his job with a new found enthusiasm.

"See that wasn't so bad…" Peggy looked at Steve.

He shrugged and followed their fan to where they were supposed to pay, "I guess I'm old fashioned."

Peggy smirked "I'm well aware." She leaned in close to him, "The red white and blue runs deep."

Steve wrapped his arm around her, "What has put you in such a good mood?"

She reflected for a moment, "I'm not sure. I guess I just feel peaceful, and not in a way of like… expecting something terrible to happen." Peggy looked around, "I feel young, and I feel normal."

He sighed, "For someone who says they aren't very good with words, you certainly have a way of saying everything perfectly."

"Thank you Darling."

The kid finished tying the tree to the car. Steve insisted on helping but the kid didn't want the help. The idea of Steve Roger- _the Steve Rogers-_ helping him with anything made him want to melt. Peggy stepped forward, "No I believe we owe you a picture."

He pulled an phone out and turned the camera in reverse. Peggy still didn't understand how, or why selfies were important. But she couldn't throw a duffle bag without hitting someone taking one. "Thank you for your help Jack." She gave him an extra tip, "Happy Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." He pocketed the money and waved as they drove off. _That was Captain America…_ _ **and**_ _Peggy Carter._

* * *

Peggy stood around the tree arranging the simple plastic ornaments they bought at the store, along with the lights and tree stand. She stepped back satisfied with how everything looked, "Darling, can you come put the Star on?"

He walked in holding a mug of tea for her, "Sure… I mean, we probably should have put it on first.."

"You're right.. but I'm not taking it off." She accepted the cup of tea, "Thank you."

Steve took the box off the table where the rest of the decoration madness was, and took out the star. Someone today would have called it old fashioned looking, but they knew better. It was the modern day trying to sentimental. "Alright, here we go." He made himself as tall as possible trying to reach the top, "Okay, this ain't workin." Steve took a step back and had an idea, "Get on my shoulders."

"We could just get a chair to step on."

"What's the fun in that?" He grinned knowing he was right. Steve crouched down so Peggy could climb on, "I won't drop you." he passed up the star.

"You know if I went back and told 1942 Peggy, that I would meet a man that in 2015 would make me get on his shoulders to decorate a tree… I wouldn't believe myself." She carefully straightened out the star so it was level.

"Yet, here you are."

She jumped down from his shoulders, landing with a thunk from her left leg. "Perfect!" They stood back getting a good look at their handy work. "Mission complete."

Steve put his arm around her, "Another great one Director."

"Thank you Captain." She leaned her head against his shoulder. Once again completely at peace with the world around her.


	2. The Barton Spies

"Why are they driving on the other side of the road?" Lila looked out the window.

"Because that's how they do things here." Laura explained.

Lila was quiet for a few moments before the answer was not good enough, "Why is the wheel on the other side?"

Clint took a deep breath in, "Well… actually I don't remember."

"Oh." Lila pursed her lips. Why didn't her parent's _know_ _everything_? She needed to know.

"Maybe Peggy will know." Laura comforted Lila.

"Hopefully!" It was a dire situation.

The Barton's had left the farm in order to celebrate with the rest of the Team. Laura was a little disappointed when Clint suggested it to her. But being married to a SHIELD Agent meant that traditions were usually put off, or post-poned while he went off, saving the world with gods and icons… so she was pretty flexible. Clint drove through a security check point for the entire area that was filled with classified retreat homes for royalty and other political figures. "I guess we'll be safe here." Laura said as they drove past the last security check.

"You know it." Clint chuckled and checked the gps so he went down the right road. "Lila, how many days until Christmas are there?"

"Yesterday it was 6… so today it's 5." She informed promptly.

" _Right_! I forgot."

Cooped took his head phones out, "Are we going to do everything like we usually do?" He was sitting in the very back, since Nathan was in the seat behind Clint. British cars were weird, everything was flipped.

"I don't know sport." Clint checked over his shoulder briefly, "We'll try and do as much as we can."

"We're getting to have a fun new Christmas Adventure." Laura took over the reassurance job. "There's nothing we do at home that we can't do here… but things will be a little different. And you two are going to be grown up about it right?"

"Right." The whole car was in agreement.

The car pulled up close to the front door for everyone to unload. Laura could hardly believe how perfect the place looked. It was daytime but she could imagine how amazing it would look with the Christmas lights on. "Is this a perfect Christmas house _or what?_ "

Clint laughed and closed the car door behind him after he unlocked Nathans carrier from the contraption keeping him in the seat. "I didn't believe them when they said that the kids would be able to have their own rooms… I take that back."

Natasha opened the door, "There you are!"

"AUNT NAT!" Lila ran up the steps and jumped into Natasha-who swiftly picked her up, "IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS!" The shout was more of a whisper, but it certainly got all the excitement through in her tone.

" _I know!_ And guess what?"

"What." Lila grinned. She knew what…

"I got you presents."

Lila squealed.

Natasha moved aside for the parade of Bartons to come in, carrying their bags and dropping them in the foyer. "It smells so good in here." Laura noticed, "What is Steve making?"

"It's Bucky." Natasha rolled her eyes and set Lila down, "Someone's too good for store bought G-I-N-G-E-R-B-R-E-A-D H-O-U-S-E 'S," she said in a Bucky tone.

Bucky called through the house, "I heard that."

"Where are Steve and Peggy?" Clint took his coat off.

She pointed to the left where there was a Door with a bright red sign on the door that read,

 **OFFICIAL CHRISTMAS PRESENT WRAPPING ROOM.**

 **DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT PERMISSION.**

 **PUNISHMENT SHALL BE GIVEN OUT TO FIT THE CRIME**

Peggy made the sign equally for the kids and the Adults. "Finishing wrapping before the little Agents showed up and found all their hiding spots." Natasha ruffled Coopers hair. It was one of his best stories he told to people, how he found his Christmas presents that were hidden by two highly trained SHIELD Agents in one try (They were hidden under the floor boards of the Barn).

Clint was walking around looking for something. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Natasha wasn't sure if he was going crazy.

" _IT."_ He said with ominous mystery.

Laura rolled her eyes, "The tree."

She pointed to the right of the entry way, "That way and then it's on your-"Before she could finish the instructions Clint was gone. He walked through the hallway and into the large entertaining room. In the corner was _the tree_. "She's beautiful!"

Laura took Nathan out of the carrier and walked with Natasha after Clint, "He's absolutely insane."

"Laura admit it. Every man has his activities. Tony likes Tech, Steve likes memorizing the bill of rights and practicing improvised motivational speeches, Thor likes flipping that stupid hammer around. I however care about 2 things in this world-besides my family." He held a finger up, "Building stuff for the house." He held up a second finger, "And Christmas trees. I don't know why, I just do."

"Dad you forgot archery." Cooper was looking at the huge TV then the window showing the blanket of Snow just waiting to be destroyed by a snowball fight.

"Yeah yeah..." Clint dismissed arguably his superpower, "Bow and Arrow, whatever."

"Let's give you dad some alone time with the tree and find your rooms." Laura lead the kids back the way they came and handed Natasha, Nathan.

"I think Peggy assigned them." Natasha informed while she snuggled Nathan up in her arms, "She's really good at herding cats apparently."

Clint stepped away from the tree, feeling like he had taken in its glory to the best of his ability. "So it's just you, Bucky, Peggy and Steve?"

"Sam's here, he's asleep though. Time difference killed him." Natasha rocked back in forth to soothe the baby, "I think the rest are coming tonight, I don't know about Thor though."

Bucky walked in holding a plate of cookies and wearing a thick cable knit sweater, "Does anyone know about Thor. The guy is crazy." He offered Clint a cookie, "Family recipe."

He walked over and accepted the snack, "Keep it away from the kids."

"We'll run 'em around if they get too crazy." Bucky assured. "Aunt Nat and Bucky's babysitting service."

"Who needs SHIELD when we have a promising career in child services." Natasha chuckled.

Bucky imagined that future and shook his head, "I don't think so…"


	3. Christmas Construction Zone

Natasha walked around the counter and helped Lila up on a stool, "Alright, I think everything is ready." She slid a preformed gingerbread house in-front of Lila and a few bowls of various candies.

"Why is her's already formed." Cooped asked, a bit miffed.

"Cause you're younger." Clint replied right as he walked into the room. He might be on vacation but his dad radar never seemed to take a break, "And you can build your own."

Laura walked in and saw that the kitchen was already a mess, and nothing had really happened yet, "Can this please not turn into a competition. I don't think I can handle another snowball fight situation."

Bucky put his hand up, "It's not my fault my side won."

"But it _is_ your fault that we had to replace that window." Laura didn't skip a beat.

"Tony and Pepper are here!" Peggy called from the front room where she could see the car pull up.

Back in the kitchen, Laura pointed at Clint "Don't let Tony turn this into a project. I can just see him coming in here and trying to make a motherboard out of frosting and upload Jarvis into it."

"Not sure that could work." He snapped off a scrap piece of gingerbread, "But I'll try and keep everything fair."

The idea that Tony would take part in making a gingerbread house was a joke, obviously. Who would have thought that the billionaire would be entertained by the prospect of glueing cookies together into a house and decorating it with candy. But after walking in and finding the kids busy constructing their houses he was enticed.

He looked at Coopers gingerbread hut trying to avoid poking holes in his design. It would be easier to just do it himself…. It started as him messing around just to amuse Pepper… but then it turned into a monster of a project.

Peggy walked in to get a cup of tea, "Good heavens, what are you doing Tony?"

"I'm making a replica of the Malibu house." He said like it was obvious. "I'm only using the stuff that's left over so it's all fair game."

Lila looked over at Tony's then over at her own house, that seemed to be sagging under the weight of an entire bag of frosting over the roof, to replicate snow. "His is better."

"Yeah but he has like a bunch of degrees in building stuff." Cooper consoled his sister, "Plus he's an old guy playing with Candy. We're the winners here."

Tony looked over, "Hey! I am not old."

"Are too." Lila laughed.


	4. The Agent who saved Christmas

The Avengers family sat in the family room, listening to old Christmas music finishing off the hot chocolate Laura made for everyone. "This beverage is most delightful." Thor said to Jane.

"Mommy makes the best Hot chocolate." Lila nodded.

Laura looked over at Jane, "It's just hot chocolate milk from the store." she tried to keep the secret, but it was too good not to share.

Lila was sitting on the ground finishing her letter to Santa himself. It was a thank you for her present whatever it was - although she wished it was a new easel. She sat up and slammed her hands on the table, "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Clint looked over with concern.

"Santa! We aren't at home, we're here and not home. And we're at a _secret_ house so he won't know we're here so _bad guys_ don't know we're here! So when he comes - if he knows we're here - he'll get in trouble!" the concern was valid. Clint and Laura looked at each other not sure what angle to approach this with.

Thankfully Peggy saved the day. "Mr. Kringle has SHIELD clearance." she said before taking a sip of hot cocoa, "He's technically an Agent."

"What?" Cooper and Lila looked at her eager to hear the explanation.

"Well," Peggy adjusted how she was sitting so it was less casual. "You know how Steve Bucky and I are from a long time ago? And how there was a War we were fighting in?"

The kids nodded in agreement.

"Well one year we spent Christmas on the edge of this village that had been attacked by the bad guys. Everyone was asleep on Christmas Eve but I heard something land a ways into this forest. It didn't sound dangerous so I got up, grabbed my coat and went to investigate. It was dark and snowy but as I got closer I heard sleigh bells and someone fiddling around with a map. There I swear to you all was a big red sleigh, and inside was Santa looking lost as I ever saw someone. So I lowered my weapon, and said 'excuse me but I'm guessing you're lost.' he looked at me and laughed and said he was, that most of the villages and towns he used as landmarks were so different he kept getting lost. So I told him to wait right there while I ran back to camp and took one of the copies of the map we had. Of course that could probably be treason sharing classified information, but oh well. Anyway, I took the map back and showed him where he was and told him that next year someone from the SSR will give him a map, since things always change. The next day Phillips signed the paperwork setting the motion in place making Santa a classified Agent."

Lila sighed in relief, "Phew!"

Tony snickered, "Agent Kringle."

"I swear to you." Peggy put her hand up, "That's how he's able to bypass customs when he enters countries. And he's able to have the locations for kids."

"Peggy Carter, the agent who saved Christmas."


End file.
